


Safe

by Sweet_Tangerine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, effects of abuse, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tangerine/pseuds/Sweet_Tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean notices Cas acting differently and when things come to a head with Cas's abusive boyfriend, Dean is the only one who can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

            Dean drummed his thumbs on the table staring at the door, waiting for Castiel to walk into the library.  He chewed his lip and checked his watch again to make sure he wasn’t here too early.  2:45. Castiel was 15 minutes late and that was really not like him.  Worry grew in Dean as the minutes ticked by. 

            Castiel had offered to help Dean study when he realized that he was having trouble in Physics.  Ever since they have been friends and they met up every Thursday in the library at 2:30.  Yet, Castiel was 15 minutes late; Dean worried when 15 minutes turned to 20 minutes and here was still no sign of Castiel.  The door swung open and Dean raised his head to see Castiel walking in with a hood over his head.

            “Hey, sorry I’m late,” Cas mumbled turning his face away from Dean.

            “You alright Cas?” Dean’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to look into Cas’ eyes.  When he did his heart sank. A deep, purpling bruise spread across his right eye down to the top of his cheek.  Castiel avoided eye contact and shied away.  “Cas, how’d you get that bruise?” Dean’s lip hardened as he wrapped his hand around Cas’s chin. 

            “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” Cas flashed a smile, but Dean knew Cas well enough to know when he was faking.

            “Cas, just tell me, please?”

            “It’s nothing.  He’s not normally like this, it was my fault.  He would never hurt me, he didn’t mean to,” Cas whispered with clenched fists. 

            “Your boyfriend did this to you?” Dean shuffled his chair closer and huddled closer to Castiel.  “Cas, that’s not-”

            “Please don’t tell anyone Dean, it was my-” tears spilled from Cas’s eyes, “it was my fault okay.  He won’t do it again, I learned my lesson.” He swiped the remaining tears away, being careful around the purpling bruise and opened his notes. 

            Everything Cas talked about from then on didn’t enter Dean’s train of thought.  All he could think about was how someone could hurt such a beautiful person like Cas.  What could possibly possess a person to physically abuse such an incredible person inside and out.  How can they not realize how lucky they are to have someone like Cas who loves them. 

            After the study session Dean couldn’t stop thinking about the look on Cas’ face as he begged him not to tell anyone.  He was mortified at the thought of someone finding out. Probably because if he did tell someone that same thing would happen to Cas again, and again, and again.  It wouldn’t end.  And all Dean wanted to do was keep Cas safe. 

**********************************************************************************************************

            Later that night Dean got a call.  He could hardly understand the voice at the other end.

            “Hello?” Dean sat up in bed blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

            “Dea- Dean…I’m sorry I didn’t know wh- who else to call” Castiel said between choked sobs, “I- I’m at m-my house. I’m alone-”

            “I’m coming to get you okay? Stay where you are,” Dean leaped out of bed and sped the 15 minute drive to Castiel’s house and made it there in under 7. He barely stopped the car when he jumped out and saw Cas sitting on the curb with his head hanging between his knees.

            “Cas, cas what happened?” Cas lifted his head to reveal his face was covered in blood.  A nasty gash on his forehead trailing over an eye that was swollen shut; a bloody nose a split lip, all mixed with tears falling from Castiel’s eyes. 

            “I was ho-home alone and he came over and he said he saw us in the library…” Castiel sobbed before taking a deep breath and continuing, “he thought I was flirting with you and telling you a- about him… what he did,” Cas finished.

            “Cas, I’m sorry it’s all my fault…” Dean pulled Cas to his feet and wrapped his arms around him, “I’ll take care of you okay? It’ll be okay,” Dean stroked the back of Castiel’s head as he sobbed into Dean’s shoulder.  “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

            On the drive back to Dean’s house, Castiel’s sobs slowly turned silent and he just stared out the widow, avoiding looking at his reflection.  Dean glanced over at him a few times to make sure he was doing alright, or as alright as he could possibly be doing having been beaten to a pulp by an abusive dick of a boyfriend. When they arrived, Dean helped Cas see his way into his house.  Cas shuffled and was sat down on a kitchen chair. Dean pulled a chair up opposite to Cas and examined the damage in the light.  He got some towels and Band-Aids to help with the bleeding.  Cas stared at nothing as Dean worked gently to clean all the blood off his face and slowly place bandages on any open wounds.  When he finished, Dean stroked his thumb over Cas’s cheek and caught his eyes with his own.

            “You deserve so much better Cas,” Dean said, “I just want you to know that.”  Dean pulled him into a tight hug and he felt Cas’s shoulders go limp as his eyes well up again.  A few tears spilled out of his eyes as he gripped Dean’s clothes as tight as his fists would let him.

            “Thank you Dean.” Cas’s eyes drooped shut and his arms began falling limp.  Dean rose and wrapped an arm around Cas’s shoulders as he led him to his bedroom.  He gently laid Castiel down under the covers that were still warm from where Dean had been.

            Dean turned to leave when Cas grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the bed.  He threw the covers over the two of them and flattened himself against Dean’s side, intertwining their legs.  He rested his head on Dean’s chest, finding comfort in the slow rise and fall of his breathing.  Cas had never felt safer than when he was laying in Dean's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any advice/pointers, critiques, pros and cons if you liked it and what not... I'm always looking to improve and I'll upload more if I get an okay response.


End file.
